It is known to use systems and methods to track asphalt mix. Conventional systems and methods, however, suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, conventional asphalt mix tracking systems and methods do not track the asphalt mix from the mixing site all the way to the paving site. Conventional asphalt mix tracking systems and methods also do not install identification means in the paved roadway at intervals. Conventional asphalt mix tracking systems and methods do not sufficiently provide the age of the paved roadway or the origin or composition of its asphalt mix at a later date. In addition, conventional asphalt mix tracking systems and methods do not permit such data to be collected via a vehicle while its travels on the paved roadway. Conventional asphalt mix tracking systems and methods also do not efficiently share data with multiple parties. Further, conventional asphalt mix tracking systems and methods do not sufficiently facilitate the reclamation and recycling of asphalt pavement. Still further, conventional asphalt mix tracking systems and methods do not sufficiently minimize the incidence of “out of tolerance” asphalt mixes. Additionally, conventional asphalt mix tracking systems do not sufficiently reduce waste and costs.
It would be desirable, therefore, if a system and method for asphalt mix tracking could be provided that would track the asphalt mix from the mixing site all the way to the paving site. It would also be desirable if such system and method for asphalt mix tracking could be provided that would, install identification means in the paved roadway at intervals. It would be further desirable if such a system and method for asphalt mix tracking could be provided that would provide the age of the paved roadway or the origin or composition of its asphalt mix at a later date. It would be still further desirable if such a system and method for asphalt mix tracking could be provided that would permit such data to be collected via a vehicle while its travels on the paved roadway. It would also be desirable if such system and method for asphalt mix tracking could be provided that would permit such data to be collected via a vehicle while its travels on the paved roadway. It would be further desirable if such a system and method for asphalt mix tracking could be provided that would efficiently share data with multiple parties. It would be still further desirable if such a system and method for asphalt mix tracking could be provided that would facilitate the reclamation and recycling of asphalt pavement. It would also be desirable if such system and method for asphalt mix tracking could be provided that would reduce waste and costs.